A multimedia data processing system in which a massive amount of data, such as images and video data, is frequently or regularly input and output, or a heterogeneous multi-core parallel processing system in which a general purpose processor (GPP), a direct memory access (DMA) controller, and an application-specific hardware (H/W) accelerator access a shared resource apparatus using different data access patterns includes an arbiter that grants access requests regarding a shared resource apparatus according to priority. In spite of the existence of the arbiter, a bank conflict may occur when several master apparatuses simultaneously request access to a shared resource apparatus such as a memory. Also, a master apparatus that has a shared resource access request not granted may stall until the master apparatus is allowed to access the shared resource apparatus. In particular, when the master apparatus is a very long instruction word (VLIW) processor, a unit that has nothing to do with a memory operation may also stall, and thus, performance of a multi-core system may be considerably degraded.
An idea for solving the above problems by separating shared resource access requests in a spatial region by physically separating a shared resource apparatus for each purpose was proposed. However, this solution has problems in that a physical area of the shared resource apparatus increases compared to an identical capacity, available capacity further decreases compared to an identical capacity, and complexity increases because related application software (S/W) should manage data by taking a physical structure into account.